


All in One

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for day 4 of Samifer Love week.</p><p>//</p><p>Sam has something to confess to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in One

“Lucifer, uh, listen…” Sam began, twisting his hands uncomfortably in his lap. He sat next to his partner on the couch, the other waiting for him to continue speaking. “I… I-I don’t feel… _Idon’tfeellikeaboy_ ,” he said quickly, balling his hands into fists. He turned to look at the archangel, eyes pleading. It felt like a millennium before he spoke.

“Then how do you feel?” Lucifer asked, keeping his face neutral. Sam was taken aback by how calm he was and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“It’s like, um, well, I feel like a boy, but can also feel like a girl sometimes. And then some days I feel like I’m both, and other days I don’t feel like either of them,” the hunter explained, picking a stained blotch on the motel carpet to stare at.

“Mm,” Lucifer hummed, nodding his head. “I know.”

“W-What? You know?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Yes. I have known since you started feeling like this. Back in—high school, was it? Freshman year. You had to dress up as a girl for a bet you lost to your Neanderthal brother and it turned out you didn’t mind it. And you didn’t mind dressing like a boy either,” Lucifer answered, crossing a leg over his own. “I was just waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me.”

Sam’s eyes watered slightly and he inhaled deeply through his nose to try to calm himself. 

“And you don’t care?” Sam whispered, looking up at the fallen angel, his psyche so vulnerable to Lucifer. 

“Not one bit. We were made for each other. We were destined to be together. So, you being… What do humans call it? Genderfluid? You being genderfluid is just as normal to me as breathing is normal to you,” Lucifer explained and snapped his fingers.

“Wha—“ Sam started but stopped once he realized they were in front of a clothing store. “Why’d you zap us here, Luci?”

“Well, to get you clothes, of course,” Lucifer replied like Sam was weird for not knowing. He placed a cool palm against the other’s lower back and led him inside. No one was moving; everyone was frozen like Pompeii came to life. 

“Why aren’t they moving?” the hunter chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the other as they navigated through the store. 

“What? You think we have money to pay for this? I froze time so no one would know and no one would have to get killed,” the fallen angel said nonchalantly.

“Lucifer! Y-You don’t just— _kill_ people who try to stop you from breaking the law!” Sam exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “Only you.” 

“Hush, child,” Lucifer purred and began looking through the woman’s section of clothes.

“What if they don’t have a size big enough for me?” Sam asked, running his hands along the smooth material of a floral dress.

“Sam. I am an archangel. You think I can’t alter shit with a blink of an eye?” he cackled and beamed a big, toothy grin. Sam playfully rolled his eyes again but searched for clothing with Lucifer.

\---------

“D-D’ya like it?” Sam asked, twirling once. The dress came down to his mid-thigh and was stretched tight across his broad abdomen. The two had even stolen some makeup, so Sam’s lips were cherry red and his cheeks were artificially pink, although he was blushing furiously.

“You look so pretty, Samantha,” Lucifer replied, hands resting firmly on the other’s hips. Usually, when Sam was called Samantha, there was teasing involved but this time, the archangel’s voice was calm, sincere.

“Thank you,” Sam replied and she ran a hand through her hair. “I feel really feminine today.”

“Well, you’re perfect no matter what,” Lucifer reminded the other and squeezed her hips. “Now go try on the other clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own genderfluidity and it really helped to write it out.


End file.
